Paciano Sotone
Supplemental Information Hair color: Dark grayish-black Headgear: None. Eye color: Dark-brownish black Earphones: A Bluetooth-based headset that doubles as cellphone headset, mp3 headset and communicator. Easily interfaces with VOCALOID-related equipment, including Riza's. His mouthpiece is springloaded, and deploys only during singing; its sole purpose is to deploy high-definition microphones, with standard-definition microphones in use for other purposes, which does not need its proximity to be near his mouth. Dress: TBA Nationality/Race: Filipino-Japanese. (He chose to be 100% Filipino.) Fun Facts * His "perverse" tendencies is first seen in the story that first introduced him; The Fall of Tei Sukone. * He is heavily influcened by Type-Moon character Neco Arc Chaos. Voice Configuration Currently recording (but on hold temporarily due to concentration of Bonnie and Clyde's release). Paciano will be recorded using the POLYGLOID-UG reclist, and will initially be compatible with Japanese, Filipino and English. Eventually, Paciano will feature the full IPA phonemes, but on an experimental basis. Paciano's voice will be provided by Orochi Herman. No samples are currently available due to finetuning, and the lack of phonemes required for at least Japanese capability. However, Paciano is aimed for a year-end release. Concept arts will be once again created by Ohkra, Riza's art illustrator. Although unofficial yet without the genderbend parameters, Paciano's genderbend is introduced as Olympia Sotone. Future Development POLYGLOID-UG Renzoku is currently in development, and Paciano will carry this feature first. Due to the massive amount of phonemes for recording, the phonemes will be recorded in voice clusters, and will be encoded in romaji natively. A dedicated oto.ini for kana and romaji renzoku lists will be provided. The other voicebank featuring the full IPA list will be Nagori Setsuna. Unlike Bonnie and Clyde, whose voice capabilities will be provided as separate voice extensions, Paciano will carry all phonemes out of the box. Usage Clause This usage clause shall be effective upon his official release. Paciano Sotone is released without the requirement of explicit royalties, meaning the only acknowledgment required is crediting and a simple citation. If you wish to feature him in an UTAU/Vocaloid-related video, you are welcome to do so by all means. Any commercially-related usage (mainly for-profit) of Paciano requires the knowledge of the author first. The author may be highly likely to be lenient enough to allow commercial featuring if permission is sought first. Political representations using Paciano is not permitted. However, an exception is provided for promoting The Philippines, Filipino values, and Filipino Patriotism using Paciano. Usage of Paciano for religious purposes is permitted, specifically for Catholic/Christian carols, hymns and chants. For other religions, the author must be contacted first. Vocaloid/UTAU derivates patterned after Paciano is permitted. Likewise, derivative works featuring UTAU, including doujinshi, literary arts and other artworks are permitted. Paciano may be presented or featured in virtually any way or method you wish, up to what is lawfully allowed. R-18, hentai and guro involving Paciano are conditionally allowed, provided appropriate forewarning to viewers are provided. It is discouraged by the author (but not forbidden) to use Paciano in any homosexual (or yaoi) pairings, whenever possible. Racist, discriminating and slanderous creations involving either Paciano or his voicebank is strictly forbidden, and will result in the reporting of such creations to appropriate authorities. Paciano's voicebanks may not be sold, especially for profit. The author must be contacted if any file links for Paciano becomes unavailable. Fixed versions of Paciano's samples or oto.ini are welcome, but requires prior notice to the author. This article is written and certified true and correct by the author of the character. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. Category:WIP UTAUloids